fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinana
|kanji=キナナ |rōmaji=''Kinana'' |alias=Cuberos (キュベリオス Kyuberiosu) Frilly Overall Idol |race=Human |birthday= |age=20 (debut) 27 (X791) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Green |hair= Purple |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Oración Seis |marklocation= |occupation=Fairy Tail Employee |previous occupation= |team= |partner=None |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Cobra (former owner) |magic=Learning Take Over |manga debut=Chapter 130 |anime debut= Episode 96 |japanese voice=Natsue Sasamoto |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Kinana (キナナ, Kinana) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and the former pet of Oración Seis member, Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 20 Unlike most other members of Fairy Tail, she joined the guild as an employee rather than as a Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus, Guild Cards Appearance ]] While known as "Cuberos", she took the form a giant snake with violet scales and an egg shell-colored belly. Her eyes are green with black pupils,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 2 and is almost always in her basic snake form. In battle, however, she can spread out a pair of bat-like wings, allowing Cobra to use her as airborne transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 15-17 In her human form, Kinana is a relatively petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes,with a round head. Her attire consists of a light green dress that is designed with white and green laces and a green ribbon attached on her chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head. Seven years later, her appearance seems to have changed as she has grown much taller and her bust is bigger. Her hair is quite longer than before. Kinana's new attire consists of a lime green-colored dress with a green neckline and trim and also a long white skirt. She is also seen wearing green boots. Personality Kinana has a habit of ending all her sentences with "''-kina''".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 She has a very quiet and mild-mannered personality, eager to help out at the guild when she can. When her comrades are in danger, she is willing to go as far as to meekly throw rocks at her enemiesFairy Tail Anime: Episode 130, showing her willingness to risk her own safety even without the ability to properly use Magic. History When she was young, she was turned into a snake by an evil Mage. She was turned back by Makarov after he realized that she was actually a human. Kinana had no recollection of being a snake when she was first turned back, but recently, her memory as a snake has slowly resurfaced, in which she hears a voice asking to hear her thoughts. She also said that she has made a promise with her friend - even if they would separate, he would ride a shooting star to come back for her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 After Makarov turned her back, she signed up to become an employee of the Fairy Tail Guild. Makarov did this to keep an eye on her if she ever regained her memory, as if she did, something terrible would happen to her. Beside Makarov, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine and Mirajane Strauss know of Kinana's transformation.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Synopsis Oracion Seis arc "Cuberos" appears with her owner, Cobra, when Oracion Seis confronts the Light Team. When she and Cobra engage Erza Scarlet in battle, Racer distracts Erza, allowing Cuberos to bite her, thus poisoning her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 When Nirvana's second stage is activated, she is seen with Cobra trying to stop Natsu Dragneel and Happy from reaching Brain. The two teams engage in a midair battle above Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 14-17 She does not do anything after Cobra's defeat, leaving her fate at the time unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 5-7 Tenrou Island arc Kinana later joins the Fairy Tail guild as a waitress, helping Mirajane with her work. While serving drinks, she laughs along with other guild members when she hears about Natsu Dragion, Natsu's Edolas counterpart. She later watches Erza Scarlet and Pantherlily's sparring battle and comments that it's dangerous. The next day, she is present during the announcement of the participants for the year's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 97 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only few members remaining, one of which is Kinana. She now runs the bar of the Second Fairy Tail Building.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 After the return of the members of Fairy Tail that went in Tenrou Island, Makarov inquires into Kinana's well being, with Kinana replying that she still can't remember much of her past, but that she keeps hearing a kind voice asking to hear her thoughts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 124 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc She is seen cheering with everyone else when Erza single-handedly won Pandemonium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 4 At the end of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Kinana is seen partying with the rest of her guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 After the game administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification, Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its two teams into one team, consisting of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Kinana, together with her fellow Fairy Tail comrades, is seen in the audience excited seeing their new "strongest team" comprising of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 When the battle between Team Blue Pegasus and Team Quatro Puppy begins, and the rabbit costume wearing participant unmasks himself, revealing him to be the Exceed, Nichiya, Ichiya's Edolas counterpart, Kinana becomes shocked as everyone else.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 Magic and Abilities Kinana currently does not have any Magic ability. However, she is learning Take Over. She is also a good singer. Former Magic and Abilities Poison Generation: "Cuberos" had the ability to produce very deadly poisons. One of her poisonous bites could cause a slow and very painful death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 16 "Cuberos" was able to transform her poison into mist which served as a food source for Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 4-5 Wing Generation: "Cuberos" had hidden wings that allowed her to fly. When she generated her wings, Cobra used her as a mount. Enhanced Strength: "Cuberos" had enhanced strength. She had enough strength to lift Cobra with relative ease. She also knocked Natsu backwards quite a distance with just a snap from her tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 16-17 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Kinana (as Cuberos) appears as a support character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Battles & Events *Light Team vs. Oración Seis (As Cuberos) *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cuberos (As Cuberos) *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) Trivia *Her appearance is based on Hiro Mashima's assistant, Kina Kobayashi. However, her overalls aren't a frilly one. *After 7 years, she appears to have abandoned her habit of saying "-''kina''". Manga & Anime Differences * In anime only, it was shown that "Cuberos" was Cobra's pet during his childhood while he was a slave at the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 * In the anime, Kinana was one of the few members to remain in Fairy Tail after 7 years, whereas in the manga she isn't seen at all until Chapter 290; however, she is mentioned to be one of the girls harassed by Wakaba Mine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 1 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains